


Safe in Your Arms在你懷裡

by Jumpfish



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And joins Newt on a trip around the world, Credence lives, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Graves Lives, Graves has an early midlife crisis, He carries Newt to bed, M/M, One time Newt carries him to bed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpfish/pseuds/Jumpfish
Summary: 5次Newt在某個地方睡著了，Percival不得不把他帶到床上，1次他們HE了。各種意義的睡：失去意識、真的睡覺跟累倒等等。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe in Your Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248480) by [pinchess07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07). 



> 注意事項：這裡不照著電影的劇情走。不要在意兩人年齡差。  
> 譯者：有錯或不順請告訴我。作者已經完結啦~

 

他醒來時伴隨著劇烈頭痛，以及感到一些毛茸茸的甚麼在前一天晚上死在他嘴裡。了解Theseus Scamander的為人的話，這是完全可能發生的。   
  
他還記得一些對話的片段，比如他抱怨高等傲羅的位置充滿了政治和文書工作──  
  
“──我發誓那些事情每次在我不注意時都會多好幾倍！我寧願在現場追罪犯──”   
  
以及Theseus有如發瘋般擔心他年輕的弟弟──   
  
“──計畫單獨去面對廣大的世界，意圖搶救可憐的奇獸，完全沒有想到 **我** 會多擔心他──”   
  
但剩下的就非常模糊。他呻吟一聲。短時間內他肯定不會再跟Theseus喝酒。  
  
他的一隻眼撐開一條縫，準備看見瞎眼的光線畏縮起來，但幸好房間幾乎是暗的。只有暗淡的光透過門下的裂縫滲透進來。  
  
他的魔杖在床頭櫃上，旁邊放著一杯水和一瓶藥水。他先抓住藥水瓶，瓶子打開後飄著煮沸的襪子和腐爛的奶酪的氣味。  
  
宿醉藥水，絕對是。他捏住鼻子，把它吞下去，接著急忙喝下水擺脫味道。   
  
至少立即有了效果。   
  
感到恢復了點體力，他打開門，看見了──   
  
**仁慈的路易斯啊，為什麼他會在一艘麻雞船上？**  
  
至少這解釋了地板在搖晃的怪異感，他之前全歸因於宿醉。他踉蹌地往後退，試圖從腦中洗掉在船走廊外面看到海洋的景象。  
  
Theseus到底認為他在做什麼樣的惡作劇？   
  
他準備打開一個船艙窗戶，半途想了想，抓住他的魔杖。   
  
"螢光閃爍，”他說，接著尋找房間裡任何Theseus可能留下的線索。   
  
房間空蕩蕩的，只有一張床、一個床頭櫃和一把椅子。他的目光停留在最後一樣東西：一個棕色皮革手提箱躺在地板上。  
  
最好有衣服放在裡面，如果Theseus決定送他去計劃之外的假期。  
  
他打開箱子看見了一把梯子，覺得宿醉的頭痛又要回來。  
  
他小心地往下爬。無論他預計會看見甚麼，小木屋都不在他的考慮範圍內。牆上到處都是架子，只有幾個被雜亂地填滿。   
  
各種文件疊在小桌子上，一些地圖放在最上面。  
  
還有一扇門，可能是到……某個地方的吧。他緩慢地打開門，準備好他的魔杖。   
  
他發現裡面使用了令人驚嘆的巨大擴展咒。視線好一段時間被不同的地形填滿：一座小型山、沙漠、草原、森林、沼澤…...大多數像木屋裡的架子一樣是空的，不過附近有至少三隻糞金龜在滾動糞球。  
  
當他撇到像是苔原的地形後，看見一個紅髮男人低頭穿過跟附近環境長的一樣的布幕走過來。  
  
"Newt Scamander嗎？如果我沒認錯？”Percy問。男人嚇了一跳，顯然不知道他正被人看著。   
  
他們對上眼。好吧，Percy可以明白為什麼Theseus擔心他的兄弟了。 **他太年輕了** 。  
  
Percy依稀記得Theseus談論過 Newt在霍格華茲七年級時被不公平的開除。他缺乏裡面的細節，不過也不打算問Newt。   
  
“是的，Graves先生，” Newt說，很快地看向別處。   
  
“拜託叫Percy就好，Theseus談你談得非常多，我覺得我們已經是朋友了，”Percy回答。Newt聽見朋友這個詞時眼裡閃爍一下，但是Percy無法解讀它，因為Newt又很快別過頭。  
  
“...... Percy，謝謝你迎合我哥哥的怪念頭，”Newt語氣沒有起伏。Percy觀察緊繃起來的身體，僵硬的肩膀以及握緊的拳頭。Newt憤恨的眼神沒有對著特定目標，而是掠過周圍的環境，像一隻精力特別充沛的蝴蝶。  
  
“Theseus到底說了什麼？”Percy小心地問道。他有預感Theseus說的話Newt很明顯不同意。  
  
“你好心的同意在我旅行各地的時候照顧我， **Theseus** 這麼說的。你用一封特別多話的吼叫信辭去了魔法安全部的高等傲羅職位。他說你寧願追罪犯，“Newt 的回答讓Percy確認他的預感。  
  
**用吼叫信辭職** ？Theseus Scamander真是世界上最糟糕的人。   
  
“你......你不需要留下來，” Newt體貼地建議。“一旦我們停在馬來西亞，你就可以走，你喝醉了，而且根據你的反應，你不是百分之百同意我哥哥的想法，我不會阻止你的。”  
  
Newt說這些話時感覺非常真誠。他看起來…...就是準備要獨自一人。在這個僅僅成年的人身上有一種悲傷的氣息。  
  
Percival想了想他 **以前的** 工作。他不能否認他喜歡做一個傲羅，這留存在他的血液裡。然而，在工作三年多之後，他就突然被提拔成高等傲羅。   
  
他們說是報償。在他到新職位的一天之內，就被埋沒在文書裡。一個月之內，他就覺得永遠不會再有腎上腺素流過血管的感覺，這些足以讓他採取激烈的措施。也就是說，火速聯絡了Theseus Scamander。  
  
Percy知道他最終會適應那種生活。但現在，他有另一個選擇，儘管他從沒想過......   
  
好吧，他也從來沒夢想成為一個文書工作者或政治家。他才二十三歲，他渴望冒險。   
  
“我留下來，”Percival大聲說出他的決定。Newt抱持懷疑盯著他。   
  
“什麼？”   
  
“你聽到了。我們要在馬來西亞做什麼？  
  
“有......有傳言那裏在進行球遁鳥蛋的交易…...” Newt小聲解釋道，還保持在震驚中。  
  
“好的，你知道那邊是怎麼運作的嗎？有多少蛋？在甚麼地方交易？誰在做這些？”Percy問，急切的盡可能了解更多內容。  
  
Newt分享他知道的少量信息。   
  
Percy感到喜悅的顫慄，就像他喜愛的斗篷罩在他身上。  
  
\----------  
  
在戰場上他感覺像家，四面八方飛著各式各樣的咒語。他不需要超感咒，本能地知道甚麼時候要彎身、阻擋，或閃避。他感到血通過他的血管有力地輸送，體會到活著的感覺。   
  
他幾乎要後悔結束了戰鬥，把最後一個敵人敲昏在翻倒的桌上。  
  
他邊平復呼吸邊迅速地走著，在周圍的混亂中尋找Newt的藍色大衣。他在戰鬥的頭幾分鐘就看不見對方了。  
  
他承認他算不上是個好保鏢。他希望Newt沒有受重傷或者更糟，這將會是不──   
  
在那裏！Newt蹲在一個被毀壞的箱子旁。Percy慢慢接近他，因為Newt的姿勢有點奇怪。  
  
“Newt？你還好嗎？”Percy問。Newt退縮一下，但接著他站起來，手裡拿著些東西。   
  
“我們需要走了，” Newt說，聲音嘶啞。Percy兩度確認Newt在流眼淚。  
  
Newt直直走向最近的出口，甚至不等Percy回答。   
  
Percy好奇地看向Newt剛剛蹲在旁邊的箱子。   
  
看起來它被一個爆炸咒擊中了。有幾小塊 **甚麼東西** 散落，一些奇怪，濕濕的碎片。大部分只是瓦片。  
  
他突然跑起步追向Newt，因為他的大腦告訴他正看著球遁鳥蛋的殘骸。 **仁慈的路易斯啊** ！  
  
Newt不在外面任何地方，但是Percival知道他去哪了。他現影回到他們的防護帳篷，進入到Newt的皮箱裡。  
  
現在他的血是冰冷的。他怎麼會忘記？他怎麼能把事情弄得那麼糟糕？他為什麼堅持正面攻擊？他們真的應該偷偷──   
  
Newt蹲在一個小籃子旁邊。他在給唯一一隻球遁幼鳥餵食，眼淚仍從他的臉上流下來。   
  
“我很抱歉，Newt ...”Percy低聲說。Newt沒有回應，Percy覺得受到了物理性的打擊。  
  
他才讓Newt在他身邊放鬆了一點而已。他才剛剛讓Newt對他多信任一點點。  
  
\-----------  
  
Newt沒有跟他說話。事實上，他就只待在離球遁幼鳥幾步的距離。他每15分鐘餵食一次。這是他接下來三天所做的一切。他只吃了從大衣口袋裡拿出的幾片餅乾。  
  
Percy無可奈何地看著他。他看到Newt每隔一小時就會更加疲累，極度缺乏睡眠，但仍決心要照顧倖存的球遁幼鳥。  
  
他看著Newt眼神飄移了第五次後，認定對方的行為像小孩夠長時間了。  
  
他盡可能輕輕接近Newt。Newt將他的膝蓋抱在胸前，下巴撐在膝蓋上。  
  
當Percy蹲在他身邊時，Newt沒有動。一旦把他抱起來，他就醒了。  
  
“甚麼──你在做──”   
  
“你需要睡覺。我帶你到外面的帆布床上，” Percy解釋。Newt當然會為奇獸做準備，然後不會想到在皮箱中至少為自己添加一個臥室。  
  
“不，我──我需要──”   
  
“請你停止掙扎，否則我可能把你摔下去，我會照顧球遁鳥的，Newt，我保證。我一直在看著你做。你需要好好睡幾個小時，“Percy懇求道。Newt 掙扎了幾個片刻，接著嘆氣平靜下來。  
  
“她的名字是Sue，”他低聲說，幾天來第一次對上Percy的眼睛。“請為我好好照顧她，”他補充道，眼睛睜大，悲傷又脆弱。“我無法保護其他隻，我不能接受她發生了什麼事，Percy。”  
  
聽到Newt自責，而不是責怪Percy，他不知為何感到更加糟糕了。  
  
“我會非常非常仔細照顧Sue，”Percy承諾。Newt虛弱地微笑，接著馬上睡過去，Percy甚至還沒把他放到床上。

Tbc.  
\--------------------------  
不要管1929年馬來西亞不叫馬來西亞這件事-3-


	2. Chapter 2

Percy一點一點獲得Newt的信任，像冰融化般緩慢，但絕對有在增長，他甚至讓Percy照顧Sue好幾次。  
  
成為Newt Scamander的朋友是最好的事。每次Newt的微笑都是他珍藏起來的獎品。每次Newt毫不猶豫說出他的昵稱都是他珍貴的記憶。每一件他學到的關於Newt的事都比黃金更有價值。  
  
在過去幾個星期裡，Percy瞭解到Newt的身體運作多是靠意志力和茶。他就一直忙碌著直到他必須要睡覺。通常是三天後左右。  
  
因為他對Percy的信任增長了，他開始睡在任何地方，知道睡著時Percy會知道要做甚麼。Percy發現他跟三隻拜月獸睡在一起兩次了。  
  
Newt不喜歡睡在不熟悉的汽車旅館床上，對它的清潔和堅固性抱持懷疑。Percy也無法怪他。  
  
這是Percy訂購床墊的主要原因，雖然他不會大聲承認的。不幸的是，它到達的方式不盡人意。  
  
“Percy！Theseus給你寄了東西！” Newt從箱子外大喊。  
  
Percy急切地爬上梯子。“終於！我已經等了幾個星期了！”  
  
Newt遞給他一個包裹。有一封信附在上面，Percy先拆開它。  
  
“這是什麼？” Newt邊問邊從他的大衣口袋裡翻找出點心，餵食Theseus的貓頭鷹，Maximus。  
  
“這是我的龍皮外套，現在我不必穿一個不用到現場的高等傲羅需要的正式服飾。這件衣服在戰鬥中可以給我更多的保護，所以我叫 Theseus拿給我然後──“Percival突然閉上嘴巴。  
  
── **我猜我至少能相信你能照顧好他，當你在這張床上破處我弟弟的時候，嗯？因為你最好可以像你答應的那樣好好照顧他，不然我** ──  
  
他梅林的在‧說‧甚麼？   
  
 Theseus瘋了嗎？  
  
一隻手摸上Percy的額頭時他驚跳起來。  
  
“你臉很紅，Percy，你還好嗎？” Newt問。當然這時候剛好會是Newt覺得個人空間不重要的時候。當然。  
  
“很好！我很好，只是Theseus寫的笑話，” Percy嘶啞著說，明顯察覺到Newt只離一個手臂遠。他從來沒在意過，Newt是蠻常接近他的，但那又不是刻意的。Theseus那該死的 **暗示** …...  
  
Newt試圖搶走Percy在手上的信，但幸好他反應更快，把信擱到Newt無法拿到的位置。結果他們幾乎要貼上了，Percy通過衣服可以感覺到Newt的體溫。  
  
“對不起，就是個非常骯髒的笑話，” Percy咬牙迸出這些話，同時後退幾步。他捏皺信件，拿出魔杖燃燒它以免Newt再次試圖拿走。  
  
Newt困惑地眨眨眼。“好吧，如果你這麼說的話。”  
  
危機解除。在Newt仍然沒在皮箱裡加臥室的情況下，毫無疑問 Percy沒有地方放床。臥室在Newt的列表中排得非常後面。   
  
他還在猶豫要不要恢復壓縮的床墊，Theseus的話在腦海裡閃現。他沒有任何......對Newt  **不純的** 想法。他唯一的目的是讓Newt舒服些，因為他肯定比較喜歡睡在一張實際的床，而不是在堅硬的地面。   
  
他自己不打算睡在上面。完全不。尤其是Newt在上面的時候。   
  
他在皮箱裡不斷徘徊，假裝尋找放床的最佳位置來拖延時間。  
  
當他最終走到拜月獸的棲地時，Newt已經在一隻拜月獸旁打盹。  
  
Percy嘆了口氣。   
  
**就好像找位置有甚麼大困難似的** 。  
  
他在那裡恢復了大床墊(king-size)。拜月獸好奇地用鼻子拱一拱，除了Newt靠在身上睡覺的那隻。   
  
“Violet，” Percy向她打招呼。“讓我抱Newt好嗎？我只是要把他移到那邊的床上。”  
  
Violet發出同意的鼻音，接著Percy把Newt 抱在懷裡。Newt沒有醒來──Percy所珍惜的另一個信任他的表現。  
  
當他走回床邊時，他無法抑制住憤怒的哼聲，看到其他兩隻拜月獸像在自己家一樣躺著。  
  
“Marion，Svelte，下來！我是買給Newt的，”Percy低聲說，輕輕地把他們噓開。牠們發出一些抗議的鼻音，但最終讓出位置給牠們的照顧者。  
  
Percy把他放到床上，Newt馬上把自己蜷縮成球。  
  
**就像** **…...** **像他要讓自己成為更小的目標** 。  
  
Percy輕輕地撫摸他的背，直到Newt鬆開成比較放鬆的姿勢，類似一個撇號。  
  
**這裡沒有什麼會攻擊你的。你很安全。我會保護你。**  
  
他設法將手離開Newt的背。Percy一下了床，Marion就佔走那個位置，輕輕地拱著Newt，直到對方也靠近拱了拱。Violet和Svelte待在床的旁邊，決定不再進一步擠上去。  
  
Percy銘記著他的諾言。  
  
\----------

一年後他犯了錯，打破了諾言。  
  
他低估了他們遇到的兩個紫角獸獵人。他們更熟悉地形，發揮它的最大優勢。   
  
Newt把最後一對紫角獸趕進箱子裡，沒注意到爆炸咒往他飛去。他沒有時間躲避；Percy沒有時間做防護。他在Newt所在的裸露岩層的對面。  
  
奇蹟似的，爆炸咒沒打到Newt。   
  
咒語只打到他身邊的岩石──鋒利的岩石碎片擊中了頭。Newt 立刻失去意識往下跌。  
  
Percy感到自己的速度加快了，憤怒地發出一連串毒咒、詛咒和惡咒。還不夠快。為什麼他離開Newt旁邊？為什麼他們讓獵人分開他們？  
  
終於一個獵人腿上出現嚴重的切傷，另一位憤怒地喊叫，Percy利用了他們短時間的分心。兩個快速的擊昏咒往他們的方向飛去，戰鬥結束了。   
  
他衝到Newt的身邊。  
  
流出的血讓人分心，但他強迫自己保持鎮靜。確認 Newt最壞只有失去意識和腦震盪後，他施用幾個治療咒，呼吸緩和下來。

  
他慢慢地把Newt 帶回幾米遠的防護帳篷，皮箱跟在身後飄浮著。  
  
\----------  
“我沒有時間練習決鬥，” Newt在幾天後抱怨道，用一個很好的理由。兩隻新救出的紫角獸還無法順利地安置在皮箱裡的棲息地。   
  
“不，不是現在，我知道你接下來一陣子會優先考慮紫角獸，但你之後需要空出時間練習，Newt，” Percy懇求他。Newt頭上的切口癒合良好，巨大的腫塊大部分都消失了，雖然傷口還有點脆弱。  
  
Percy不喜歡再次看見Newt察覺不到危險。  
  
“Percy......”   
  
“Newt，聽著，拜託。之前的情況你措手不及，你不能再冒這樣的險，這是為什麼你需要練習。如果我不知道怎麼照顧新進的奇獸呢，Newt？如果你下一次真的遇上很危險的事情了？拜託，“Percy 請求。   
  
“我不喜歡──”   
  
“ 那麼我們就練習怎麼躲！訓練你的反應能力和作戰意識。拜託，Newt…...”   
  
Newt對上他的目光一段時間。  
  
“我會考慮，” Newt輕聲承諾，終於轉開了他的視線。在經過兩個月跟獲得另一個傷口後，他要求Percy跟他練習決鬥。  
  
Percy知道Newt不喜歡為了戰鬥而戰鬥，不像他那樣。但Percy擔心Newt受傷。  
  
他不專注於精進Newt的攻擊，而是防守，利用Newt的動作偏好。他甚至設法說服Newt在戰鬥中練習現影。  
  
Percy在任何情況下都是非常好的攻擊者。  
  
最終練習在一個星期後停止，Newt擁有了一隻惡閃鴉，而Percy把牠融入了Newt的戰鬥技巧裡。

Tbc.  
\---------  
完全不記得哈利波特裡的符咒分類還分成魔咒、惡咒、毒咒、詛咒、變形學、反咒、療傷咒。尤其是前面四個(charm,hex,jinx,curse)我之前都想說阿不就都咒語，這下靠北了(。我讀完哈利波特已經過了__年阿！


	3. Chapter 3

Newt的23歲生日來了又走，那時他們已經合作無間。   
  
他們身上都施了隱身咒，悄悄蹲伏在離穀倉一點距離的地方。   
  
“人現現(Homenum Revelio)*，”Percy施咒，感應裡面的狀況。  
  
“六個人在裡面，四個在一樓，兩個在乾草棚上，神符馬在乾草棚下，只有一個人靠近牠的位置，其他三個好像在議論甚麼，或者他們在打牌，“Percy轉達看見的訊息。Newt點點頭，向後移動。  
  
Percival採取了正面攻擊，分散敵人的注意力，而Newt在牆上安靜地施放切割咒，形成足以鑽進去的洞。    
  
他保持蹲低的姿勢，躲在陰影底下。Percy只能用以往的經驗來注意到他模糊的輪廓。  
  
出現了熟悉的開鎖聲──Pickett負責的部分──走私者沒注意到。他們有點太忙了，想要熬過Percy接二連三的咒語。  
  
過沒多久，神符馬從視線中消失，跟隨著一個小小的劈啪聲，然後Percy終於可以放手去打。馬被亂飛的咒語擊中的可能性消失了，他喜歡沒有束縛的感覺。  
  
他不打算殺了他們，不完全想。他們遇到的壞人經常有懸賞金，所以Percy的目的是捕捉壓制他們，只要可以的話。   
  
他花了五分鐘多一點時間束縛打昏所有六個人。他回到他們的防護帳篷，爬下箱子，查看 Newt。他沒有事，忙著照護母馬的腿，所以Percy回到帳篷裡。   
  
他把六個人送到地方行政機關，並想起神符馬喜歡單一麥芽威士忌。他在回到箱子前買了幾瓶。  
  
“她受傷時不行喝，” Newt看到威士忌酒瓶時聲明，Percy停了下來。  
  
“哦，”Percy失望地說。   
  
Newt拍拍母馬的側腹。“Erika在一個星期左右就會好了，別擔心。”  
  
“好，我現在把它們拿去放好，”Percy說，但Newt抓住他的手讓停下。  
  
“我們可以喝點，如果你喜歡的話，”他補充，Percy感到非常驚訝。  
  
Newt整個人仍舊充滿驚喜，即使過了這麼久之後。   
  
“我以為你不喝酒，我們在一起的時候從來沒有見過你喝，” Percy 承認道。   
  
“作為Theseus的弟弟，不可能不喝酒。我真的不是很喜歡……但是你很周到地買了，我想我們可以慶祝Erika來到！“ Newt在喝完第一杯後雀躍地說。  
  
接著他沒有停止說話。  
  
“我和Theseus曾經賽跑過一次！在鷹馬背上！母親很憤怒，因為我們掀翻一半的莊園屋頂，而溫室永遠不再是原來的樣子，” Newt咯咯笑著承認。“我們只穿著放大的茶壺保溫罩，所以感覺有點冷，但是父親不讓我們換衣服，直到我們第二天復原所有的損害。”  
  
“我喜歡鷹馬，你知道嗎？我三歲之後為鷹馬命名！比用掃帚飛更好。我有一次幾乎要從掃帚掉下來，Theseus不得不急中生智！他真的很擅長那個──救我！這大概是為什麼他是一個傲羅。他習慣了救人。有次他救了一個女人，她一直試圖把手放在他身上，而Theseus面前就站著他的靈──靈道──領導──”  
  
喝完兩杯威士忌後，Percy意識到Newt真的醉了。根據他鷹馬的故事，他容易在醉酒時做蠢蠢的事，所以Percy決定早早打斷他。在皮箱裡喝醉和失去控制是危險的。  
  
Percy半走半扶把他帶到拜月獸旁的床上。在走到四分之三的路程時，Newt的腳完全停止走動，所以Percy把手伸到他的膝蓋下，熟練地抱起他。   
  
Newt咯咯笑著抓著Percy的襯衫，但眼睛是閉上的。  
  
拜月獸，現在有五隻了，都好奇地看著他們。最年輕的Ollie走近黏到Newt旁邊，舔著他的臉讓他打噴嚏。  
  
Percy笑得太用力，最終失去平衡，兩個人隨便地滾到床上。第二個年輕的Urich，決定加入Ollie的遊戲──把Percy整個舔濕。  
  
其他三隻發出奇怪的嘶啞聲，Percy發誓牠們在大笑。  
  
好吧，他有點醉了。自從與Newt冒險之後，他都沒喝過酒。多久以前了呢？五？不，六年。時間比一隻被龍追逐的神符馬快得多。   
  
床真的很柔軟，而且平穩的呼吸......真的......很......讓人安心……  
  
他在夜晚某個時間點醒來，感到迷惑。他掙扎地起床，但胸口有個沉重的重量，還有一些額外的四肢貼在他的身體中間。他究竟有多少隻腳？因為──   
  
“ 回來睡覺，Percy，” Newt對著Percy的脖子喃喃著。Percy嚇了一跳。  
  
“Newt？！甚麼──你，呃──”   
  
“Hmmm......睡覺，Percy。沒事的。”   
  
該死，Newt溫暖的呼吸要讓他瘋了。他試圖掙開Newt的懷抱，但只讓對方抱得更用力。  
  
“別動那麼大力，” Newt要求，憤怒地瞇著眼看他。  
  
“……好，“Percy輕聲嘟嚷。這可能只是一個夢。   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
早上，Percy醒來看到Newt的頭枕在胸口，在他的心正上方。  
  
“早上好，” Newt打招呼，沒有抬頭。  
  
“哦，Newt......早上好，” Percy緊張地回答。   
  
多年來，他注意到了很多關於Newt的事情。比如他面對其他人時有多害羞，像他一開始對Percy那樣。比如他對深度交流的提議不會真的有反應，無論隱晦或直接，無論提議的是女人或男人。如果它是隱晦的，他就會表現得跟通常一樣──感到困惑。  
  
如果它是直接的，他會感到尷尬，甚至更加害羞。他說實話真的不知道該怎麼回應其他人對他的稱讚。他會改變話題，如果對方堅持下去，只會得到非常禮貌的婉拒。  
  
Percy認為這是一個非常明顯的暗示，Newt 不想做跟性或談戀愛有關的事情。他尊重他。  
  
所以即使他逐漸愛上了Newt，他也沒計劃去做任何行動，或者表達出來。因為

他們的友誼已經超越了他所希望的了。因為他不想破壞掉這些。   
  
他昨晚可能沒有毀了什麼。畢竟甚麼都沒有發生。他們只是睡著了。   
  
在床上。   
  
一起。  
  
無論如何，Newt才是那個擁抱他的人。他醒了多久了？為什麼他還不下床……？  
  
“Percy？” Newt問。  
  
“嗯？” Percy很清楚Newt肯定能從他靠的位置聽到Percy的心跳。它 **怦怦直跳** 。  
  
“你怎麼會留下來？”  
  
“什麼......？”   
  
**這問題是從哪來的** ？  
  
“一開始，在這些年之前，我們幾乎不認識彼此。我告訴你可以走，你沒必要留下來照顧你最好的朋友的弟弟，但......你留了下來，” Newt解釋。“你還沒有試圖要離開，沒有一次這樣過。我不明白。”  
  
“喔，那個。你看起來很孤單，所以我想你可能想有個同伴……”   
  
Newt掙扎著坐起，臉上帶著不可置信。Newt離開Percy的胸口讓後者感到強烈的失落。  
  
“看起來可憐，是嗎？” Newt爆出的笑聲帶著悲傷，苦澀的味道。  
  
**這正是我害怕出現的事**......  
  
Percy向Newt伸出手的時候後者退縮了。  
  
“孤單，但並不可憐。我的人生中從來沒有一次認為你可憐，Newt。而且這感覺只在剛開始時有。當我更深入瞭解你，我的理由改變了。現在......”   
  
Percy撫摸Newt的雙頰，要求Newt對上他的眼睛，看看他有多認真。

  
“現在我留下來，是因為我不想去別的地方，”Percy堅定地說。   
  
“…...真的？” Newt的表情帶著期望和不確定性。   
  
“是的，真的，Newt，”Percy證實。   
  
不確定性減輕了，沒有消失，不過現在暫時被驚訝取代了。   
  
他害羞地微笑著，Percy把他拉進一個擁抱裡。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
床變成 **他們** 的床，Percy開始睡在上面，而不是在他們租的旅館房間裡面的糟糕的床。有一半的時間Ollie或Urich會加入他們。Newt還是每三天只睡一次，但他睡覺時會盡可能地摟著Percy。  
  
擁抱是Percy的夜晚的重點。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他當然馬上就注意到了，當Newt完全停止睡眠的時候。  
  
他們撞見蘇丹的一個默然者。他們大多數的救援行動都是計畫好的，本來去蘇丹是為了惡婆鳥的走私。  
  
但他們畢竟無法為每個可能性做計畫。起初他們甚至不相信這是一個默然者。最後一個默然者的紀錄在幾百年前，他們被認為已經滅絕。  
  
所以當他們聽到謠傳的甚麼黑霧/沙/風/雲的東西，在喀土穆摧毀了一小部分的麻瓜房子，他們最想不到的就是一個默然者。  
  
一個小女孩，不超過七歲，被鍊住展示在市鎮廣場的中間，承受害怕和憤怒的暴徒擊打她。  
  
她一部分的身體每隔幾秒就變成黑色：右腳、左手肘、右手。  
  
Newt跑過去，施用一個強力的麻瓜屏蔽咒，幾秒間驅散了暴民。  
  
Percy施了剩下他們常用的魔法，在做完的時候，Newt施完了他的治癒咒。  
  
他的表情嚴峻。  
  
"Newt？"  
  
“默默然阻擋了一切，干擾我的魔法，”Newt沒有起伏地回答，低頭看著他懷中昏迷的女孩。Pickett已經解掉她的鎖鏈。  
  
“那麼我們如何阻止它干擾？有沒有辦法從默然者中移除默默然？”Percy問，感到無助，看著女孩淺淺的呼吸。很有可能她肋骨裂了，肺被刺到，和其他的傷口，但如果治癒咒沒有效，很可能其他任何治療的咒語也不會有效。  
  
Newt繃緊他的下巴，視線看向別處。“有個辦法可能會有效......”   
  
“......但是？” Percy問，輕輕地把手放在Newt的肩膀上。“你為什麼在猶豫？”  
  
“默默然可能是她還活著的唯一原因，Percy，”Newt低聲說。Percy 猛的吸了口氣。  
  
他的一隻胳膊圈住Newt的身體。“這是我們唯一的機會，如果不做任何事情，她會死的，所以我們最好試試，Newt。”  
  
Newt點頭。   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“她是微笑著死的，” Percy喃喃。Newt站在原地沒有反應，視線沒有對著任何東西。Dougal握著他的手，在他們回到皮箱裡後一直握著。默默然在隔離用的泡泡裡，默然者女孩死了，埋在鎮裡的墓裡，他們挖了一個。  
  
Dougal拉了拉，Newt輕微反抗後跟從了。他還是甚麼都沒說。Percy跟在他後面，在他做通常的工作跟餵飽奇獸時。  
  
他的動作是機械性的，完全無意識。如果Percy 之前沒有看到發生了什麼，他會覺得催狂魔親了Newt。  
  
他不禁擔憂。這不是救援第一次出錯。在Newt能夠救助的奇獸裡，至少已經有百隻以上過了一天就死去了。他看過Newt 因這麼多死亡而哭泣，但......這次不一樣。  
  
如果他不像往常一樣做事情，Percy會認為他得到緊張症*。  
  
所以，他是受到衝擊。  
  
**他遲早會走出來的** 。  
  
Percy看著和等待，準備好Newt崩潰的那天。  
  
這花了四天。四天的時間Percy單獨在他們的床上。  
  
Percy聽到響亮的瓷器碎裂的聲音，他抱著最壞的打算跑過去。   
  
Newt只是盯著地面上破碎的茶壺。Percy嘀咕了一個快速的恢復咒，然後慢慢接近Newt。  
  
“Newt，嘿，” Percy低聲說，小心移動到足夠碰到的距離，但還沒有碰到。  
  
“我不認為她知道好的茶是甚麼味道，” Newt嘶啞著，聲音在說到’她’時變得破碎。  
  
他把頭靠在Percy的肩膀上，終於開始哭了。Newt的眼淚浸濕Percy的襯衫，而Percy在Newt背後畫著圈安撫他。  
  
“有......有這麼......這麼多事......她...... **永遠不會**......知道，” Newt哽咽著，緊握住Percy的襯衫。“她......是...... **這麼年輕** ，人類……怎麼可以......這麼 **殘忍** ？ ”   
  
Percy由著他憤怒，由著他悲傷。他自己的眼睛也被淚水浸濕，但他知道Newt 總是對死亡更加敏感。他們互相緊擁在一起。  
  
最終，哭乾了淚水。他們都很疲憊，特別是Newt，他已經兩天沒有睡覺。當Percy問他是否想睡時，他還是拒絕。  
  
他蒼白地微笑。“你認為我睡得著嗎？所有等待我的都是惡夢，Percy。”  
  
Percy搖搖頭。“我們有睡眠藥水。”  
  
“甚麼時候有的？”  Newt問，雖然他已經揮舞了魔杖召喚它。藥水瓶從一個櫃子飛到他的手裡。  
  
“幾年前我認為我們需要一個完整的急救箱，我會定期補充，”Percy解釋。Newt看著他邊打開瓶子。  
  
“你做的這個？”  
  
“我從Theseus批准的來源 **買的** ，” Percy說。Newt 點點頭把它吞下去，瞬間陷入沉睡。Percy急忙扶住他，避免他的頭撞到地板上。  
  
“我不是說你必須馬上喝，” Percy開心地發著牢騷。他吁出一口氣把Newt抱起來，沿著熟悉的路徑走到拜月獸棲地和他們的床上。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
大約花了五個月的時間讓Newt停止盯著空氣，但 Percy知道他們需要始終保持敏銳的目光，對於其他有可能跟蘇丹很像的事件。  
  
Newt 有時會研究在苔原的默默然。Percy擔心地看著，但他沒阻止Newt做。他們需要所有他們可以獲得的資訊。   
  
他們需要知道下次同樣的事發生時要做什麼。  
  


Tbc.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Homenum Revelio：令使用者知道附近有甚麼人

Specialis Revelio：檢查某個對象是否隱藏著魔咒或惡咒

*緊張症：動作行為失序，保持某種姿勢好幾個小時不說話。

Percy's free to really let go：

Percy放飛自我X

Percy放手去打O


	4. Chapter 4

Percy不知道為什麼，但早上看見兩隻貓頭鷹時感覺像是不祥的預兆。所有直覺都告訴他有壞的事情將要發生。他看著Newt打開他的信，接著轉頭看向自己的。  
  
Percy手中的信來自Theseus。他打開信封時找到兩張紙。   
  
第一頁只有五個字，用一種異常淩亂和用力的寫法，像Theseus匆匆忙忙寫下的。寫著： **盡快聯絡我** 。  
  
不好的預感翻倍了， Percy慢慢翻向第二張。這是預言家日報的頭版，頭條放著 **PERCIVAL GRAVES** **被** **任命為** **MACUSA** **最年輕的魔法安全部部長** ！下面寫著’美國人終於失去自己的理智了嗎？’  
  
頁面其他部分被一張大照片佔滿了，Seraphina Picquery和一個......不是Percy的人握手。  
  
然而照片中的男人跟他非常相像。他的站姿非常有自信跟優越，頭髮往後梳，兩側修剪短，模仿麻瓜軍人的髮型。他的鬢角甚至帶點灰色，表情嚴肅又莊嚴，顯現出他看重新職位的心。   
  
他也穿著相當引人注目的正式服裝，還穿得比Percy以前還要適合。他突然想到現在穿在身上的心愛的龍皮大衣，事實上，在這些年後仍然是他最喜歡的。  
  
感覺就像看著鏡子裡扭曲的反射。如果Percy沒有早點認定自己有中年危機的話，現在可能就是那樣。  
  
他完全沒有好好打理過。他的頭髮舒適地蓬亂著，因為他早就接受了一個事實，這對目前的工作完全不重要。他下巴留著胡茬也是同樣的原因。   
  
而最重要的一點，他的眼睛遠不及那人來的 **冰冷** 。雖然他與紐特經歷了許多艱難的時期，但剩下的時間他都很享受。他的眼角有細微的皺紋，當他對Newt說的或做的事笑時會更明顯。  
  
這些讓他決定留在Newt身邊。這些向他保證了他做出正確的選擇。  
  
今次的事件讓人不止擔憂一點。   
  
“我們需要去紐約，”他說，同時Newt張嘴宣布，“我們需要去紐約。”

他們在吃驚的沉默中向彼此眨眨眼。Percy示意Newt先說，後者嚴肅地點頭。  
  
“兩個麻瓜物件被黑色的風破壞掉。暫時還沒有人員傷亡，但是......”   
  
“ 一個默默然......” Percy低語。   
  
“很有可能是的，那你......？” Newt問。Percy遞給他報紙。Newt 尖銳地倒抽口氣，抓住紙的手捏緊。  
  
“我們還需要馬上連絡Theseus，他可能有計畫，” Percy 說。  
  
“我會買下一次到紐約的船票，你去連絡Theseus，” Newt 說，迅速走向箱子出口。Percy在他經過時抓住他的手臂。  
  
“我們之後再去亞利桑那，好嗎？我相信Frank會明白為什麼延遲了，“Percy說，輕輕地捏著Newt的胳膊。Newt有些氣惱，一些緊張的氣息從身體溢出。  
  
“好，但這是一個非常糟的掩護理由。我相信我們會在某個時刻勾搭上MACUSA的傲羅，我們會告訴他們我們的目的是蒲絨絨。”  
  
“你會告訴他們，不是 **我們** ，” Percy糾正。“我當然不會在MACUSA的地方招搖，畢竟有假冒的人帶著我的臉四處奔波。我會調查默默然，你去MACUSA。梅林阿，我簡直不敢相信我剛才說的，但我們需要更多訊息。 Theseus可能沒有深入的理解事件，畢竟他在英國。我們可能要討論伍尔沃斯大樓的建築佈局等等。”  
  
“把倒楣的神奇動物學家送去做間諜，一個非常棒的計畫。我想我會讓自己被傲羅逮捕？” Newt戲弄的說，試圖放緩氣氛。   
  
“如果這是代價的話，”Percy歎了口氣，接著惱怒地搖搖頭。Newt點點頭表示同意。這一次他移動爬上梯子時，Percy跟著他，意圖找到一個方便的壁爐，用飛路網連接到Theseus的辦公室。  
  
嚴格來說，這不合法。但是Percy早就做了違法的事情，當情況需要的時候。相較他和Newt多年來所做的，一個非法的飛路網只是滄海一粟。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
事情的走向非常糟糕，當然。當他們下船的時候，Percy立刻走向沒人的胡同施隱身咒。他增加了一個忽略咒，保持在陰影下，同時Newt用他迂回的步伐朝伍尔沃斯大樓走去。  
  
他撞見了誰呢？是假冒Graves的人。Percy本來隱藏的好好的，但還有第三個人在這──可以用某種方式看到咒語下的Percy的人。  
  
假冒者當然被告知了，考慮到另一個人有多驚訝。假冒者第一個反應是向他的方向射出爆炸咒，Percy勉強躲過。  
  
Percy在隨後的決鬥中失去了時間概念，然而在角落裡縮起的那個人沒有逃過他的眼睛。  
  
**如果他是站在假冒者那邊的，為什麼他不拿出魔杖加入戰鬥？**  
  
Percy打歪一個蝕骨咒，並連續快速地回擊兩個切割咒，慢慢地圈住對方。  
  
他心裡有個想法，關於那個人如何毫不費力地看穿他。關於治療咒沒有發出效果，他想要專注於這些線索，但無法，因為他的對手真的該死的擅長決鬥，真的非常強大。  
  
Theseus猜測假冒者是Grindelwald，這段時間他的猜測變得越來越有可能。  
  
**Newt** **在哪裡？** **MACUSA** **呢？有人現在應該注意到咒語的火花了啊** 。  
  
依據這個想法，Percy發射非常大的紫色火焰，對方很容易就擋住了。但沒關係，Percy只是用來讓Newt注意到，如果他能看到的話。  
  
假冒者將整條街變成流沙回敬他，Percy準備幻影，但看見另一人在角落裡掙扎後，他改變現影位置。他出現在他旁邊，祈禱這個人不會四分五裂，接著抓住他的手臂，現影到附近一棟建築物的屋頂上。這個人喘著氣，看起來非常想要吐出當天他吃的任何東西。  
  
假冒者現影到對面的屋頂。  
  
“為什麼救他，他是個沒用的男孩，”假冒者譏笑，往Percy的方向迸出尖銳的冰柱。Percy再次施放紫色的火，這次用在防守，融化了冰。當他瞥向角落的人時，對方看起來身心交瘁，感到被背叛和傷心。他看起來那麼年輕，卻失去了非常多。   
  
Percy咬著牙，提醒自己他還有個決鬥要打。擁抱和安慰是 Newt的工作。  
  
假冒者不開心地嘖聲，顯然不喜歡Percy沒有參與對話。“讓我告訴你真正的火是什麼！”他呼喊，發射出 **惡魔之火** 。  
  
**該死** 。  
  
Percy抓住旁邊的人，匆忙地從怪異形狀的黑魔法中現影走。  
  
他們登上另一個屋頂，無助地看著火龍摧毀了整條街的麻雞設施。這個人在他旁邊哭喊了一個絕望的“不！”，緊緊抓住他的手臂。  
  
Percy把他拉近，害怕對方可能會從屋頂跳下去。   
  
“這就是真正的Percival Graves會做的嗎？”假冒者再次嘲笑。“逃跑？我聽說過的你的故事還比較讓人印象深刻！”  
  
底下街道出現不同的現影聲，預示著MACUSA傲羅的到來，全部都因為無法阻擋的惡魔之火感到恐慌。Percy試圖尋找Newt的藍色外套，然後他身邊的人發出了痛心的叫喊，把自己摔出屋頂邊緣，朝向假冒者的方向。他在掉落中途轉變成黑色風沙，直直飛過去。  
  
傲羅中的幾人驚叫“Graves部長！”和“長官！”，猶豫著是否要攻擊，害怕擊中假冒者，而對方被封閉在默默然的黑暗裡。  
  
接著出現了充滿光跟魔法的邪火，和一個非常響亮的現影聲。假冒者重新出現在相當遠的地方，蹲在屋頂頂部的水箱上。  
  
他的偽裝被吸走了，Grindelwald看起來比正常更加蒼白。皮膚的靜脈清晰可見，是默默然的影響。  
  
Percy回望著黑雲，看到那個人部分變回人形。眼淚從對方眼睛墜落時閃閃發亮。  
  
Percy猶豫了。他需要用某種方法打敗Grindelwald──下面MACUSA的傲羅絕對沒有幫助──但他也需要幫默然者。他需要帶他離開戰鬥。  
  
Grindelwald帶著奇怪的勝利和貪婪的表情。他的魔杖指向默然者時讓Percy做出了選擇。Percy及時現影過去防止默然者被擊中，但Grindelwald的咒語掃過他的手臂。   
  
Percy預期著痛苦來臨，認真的，但他感到突然的嗜睡。 **Grindelwald** **是想要征服默然者** **……** **？** 是他最後的念頭，接著不經意地從屋頂上掉落下去。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
他幾個 **小時** 後醒在Newt的懷抱裡，顯然缺少了很多重要的訊息：關於Newt是如何騎在Frank背上拯救了大家，在他跌落時抓住他；Theseus和來自歐洲各國的傲羅隊伍如何在不到一分鐘之後闖入戰場，把場面轉向他們想要的樣子； Frank的魔法雨如何削弱了惡魔之火，讓傲羅最終得以將其撲滅；以及惡閃鴨的毒液如何稀釋後分散在Frank的雨中，幫助擦拭掉麻雞的記憶。  
  
“Grindelwald在拘留中，他被一些Theseus的人的守衛著，他不信任來自MACUSA的任何人，不過完全可以理解，” Newt總結道，梳理著Percy的頭髮。Newt坐在他們的床上，Percy的頭在他的腿上。  
  
“首先，默然者怎麼樣了，其次，為什麼你沒有早點叫醒我？”Percy擔心地問。  
  
“他的名字是Credence，實際上他就在樓上，我們在Goldsteins姊妹的公寓，我遇到了Tina和她的妹妹Queenie，她們幫了很多。結果Tina認識Credence。這是一個很長的故事，之後我會告訴你。我也遇到了一個 **非常棒的** 麻瓜叫做Jacob──我之後會介紹給你認識，“Newt 回答。   
  
“你沒有回答我的第二個問題，”Percy低聲說。Newt顫抖地吸氣。  
  
“我想......我沒有馬上平復過來，看到你像那樣跌落下去……就…...就非常不安。我想先冷靜下來，在叫醒你之前，” Newt承認。  
  
“換句話說，你不想讓我看到你痛苦。Newt......”Percy喃喃，用手捧起Newt的臉。  
  
Newt把頭蹭進手掌內。  
  
“我很抱歉，現在我知道我受傷時你的感覺，我會更加小心的，我保證。你也必須更加小心，雖然我認為這次情有可原，”Newt小小地微笑起來。  
  
“我寧願清醒著幫助你度過難關，下一次。Newt，你不應該獨自痛苦好幾個小時。我們都要更加小心，好嗎？”  
  
Newt點點頭，移動著躺在Percy旁邊，頭枕在Percy的胸口。   
  
“Theseus正在著手清理，這是他的領域。我知道我答應要告訴你發生的一切，但我更想跟你一起睡覺，如果可以的話？”Newt問，在途中打個呵欠。Percy哼哼作為回應，把Newt抱得更近。早上還有時間考慮一切，但現在，重要的是Newt在他的懷裡。

 

End.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

瞎眼睛──────


End file.
